I Do, But I Don't
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: In accordance with the Marriage Law, every eligible witch or wizard must be given a spouse that will show decent compatibility and most likely magical offspring. What happens when Hermione's "perfect match" is her worst nightmare? Warning: Dramione!
1. Marriage Assignments

"I honestly don't think I can do it." Hermione was sitting at a table in the Weasley household with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They each held a letter in their hands, a letter that would seal their fates. The Ministry had decided that there weren't enough wizards in the community, and that each young wizard had to apply for an arranged marriage. Apparently, Harry had the most guts.

"I'll open it," he said with a grimace. Harry opened his letter and read it silently. "Oh, okay then."

"Who is it, mate? You're killing me here," Ron asked, looking at Harry with a worried look on his face. Harry kept a serious expression up before bursting into laughter.

"Ginny Weasley; your turn, Ron," he answered. Ron sighed.

"You git," he mumbled. Ron opened up his letter. "Okay, Katie Bell. Wow, she's a bloody wonderful chaser. Hermione, you're next." Hermione opened up her letter. She tried to scream but only a small squeak came out.

"What, who is it Hermione?" Harry asked, worriedly. Hermione found that she couldn't speak. She just handed him the letter silently. "In the name of Merlin, aren't these supposed to be compatible?"

"Yes, and it says that we are both exceedingly intelligent, have vast potential, and that they hope that this will put an end to interhouse rivalry. I think that it's all a load of rubbish!" Hermione very nearly shouted. _Of all people, it had to be him . . ._

"Will someone please let me out of the dark?" Ron begged. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, please don't murder me for the sake of my happiness," she requested. He nodded for her to continue. "Ron, I have to marry Draco Malfoy."


	2. Letters

**[Now Hermione's POV]**

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley; I think he's out cold." Ron had passed out after hearing my "wonderful news" His eyes slowly blinked open. "Ron!" I shouted, smiling and giving him a big hug. Harry laughed and I pulled him in, too.

"What was that for?" Ron asked when I had released them. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, you saw my 'fiancé', I'm afraid that once I'm an official Malfoy," I shuddered, "that I won't be allowed to see you guys anymore."

"That will never happen," both boys answered, pulling me in for another hug. Mr. Weasley coughed.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, we got our marriage assignments. Guess who I'm marrying." I looked up shyly. Mr. Weasley smiled in a kind way.

"I'm going to say that is a young and spoiled Malfoy by the name of Draco. I'm sorry sweetie." Just as he reached forward to hug me, an eagle owl tapped impatiently on the window. I sighed, recognizing the bird. I opened the window to let the owl in. He dropped a letter on my lap and clicked his beak. I opened it up nervously.

_Granger,_

_I'm sure that you are aware of our supposedly glorious news. My parents seem to want to meet my fiancée (and trust me, I shiver at the word as I know you will also) I will arrive to pick you up promptly at seven tonight. Respond as to whether you are at home or at the Weasley's._

_Draco Malfoy_

The owl clicked his beak once again. Harry, who had been reading over my shoulder, handed me a quill and parchment. I scribbled a quick response.

_Malfoy,_

_ I'm with the Weasley family. And, as strange as it sounds, I have three questions. The first; should I dress in a specific way? Second; will your parents be waiting to hex me as I walk the door? And lastly; does you owl have a name? I'm used to calling owls by a name._

_Hermione Granger_

I gave Malfoy's owl the letter, and he exited through the window. Within a few moments, he was back.

_Granger,_

_Interesting how your mind works. The owl has no name, and if you wish, you can name him. My parents are actually excited to meet you. And lastly, I have enclosed a dress and a side gift with this letter. Consider the gift an early wedding gift, Mudblood. I'll be at the Weasley's at seven. Please be ready._

_Draco Malfoy_

"Wow, he said please." Harry exclaimed with wonder. I opened the softer and larger package first. Inside was a beautiful dress with the Slytherin colors, green and silver. Of course. I looked at the smaller package.

"What do you think it is," I asked Harry. He shrugged.

"Be careful, knowing Malfoy it may even be a snake." I laughed. Slowly, I opened the package. Inside, laid a beautiful, silver and emerald necklace. On the back it had my future initials, H.J.M; so it was clear that this wasn't something that Malfoy just had lying around. It meant that he had actually bought it for _me_.

"Nice jewel, 'Mione," Ron pointed out drowsily. "Is it from the ferret?" I nodded my head. "Cool, I guess. Hermione, does this mean your gonna be a Slytherin tonight." I glared at him. "Well, you are wearing the colors for it," he muttered.

"Ginny!" I called. I heard a muffled reply. "I need your help!" She was at my side in an instant, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry hide his letter. He, of all people, would want to wait for the perfect timing.

"What is it, Hermione?" she asked. I looked at Harry for help.

"Hermione and Ron got their marriage assignments today," he started. "Ron did pretty well, he has to marry Katie Bell, you know, the Gryffindor keeper. And Hermione, well, lets just say she wasn't so fortunate. For her, the Ministry decided that it would be good to use Hogwart's best student to put a stop to interhouse rivalry. As if that would work, because Hermione had to marry Draco Malfoy within three months.


	3. Goodbye

**[Still Hermione's POV]**

Ginny's shriek was masked by Ron's loud and obnoxious laughing. In response Ginny walked up and smacked him upside the head. Harry stifled his laughter. "Hermione, what do you need me to do?"

I basically sat twiddling my fingers as I waited for Malfoy. Ginny had done up my hair, which actually cooperated during the process, in a slightly rushed-looking high ponytail. (On purpose) I had on the dress along with the necklace, and a pair of heels that Ginny had lent me.

I remember thinking, 'Why am I nervous? It's just Malfoy." And then I realized that I was scared of Malfoy's dad, also a Malfoy, and a Death Eater. My heart dropped to the basement as I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to get it, with Harry, Ginny, and Ron as, well, bodyguards in case he wanted to hex me.

I opened the door and held my breath. There he was; and he hadn't changed. He looked at me in way that made me extremely nervous, but at the same time flattered. For the first time in the eight years, it wasn't a look of serious loathing.

"Hi," I greeting, letting out breath. He smirked.

"Hello Granger," he sneered. "What's with the look?"

"What look?" I asked confusedly. Malfoy's smirk grew.

"Attraction." Ron and Harry gasped, but Ginny was braver. She slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Hermione is not and will never be attracted to you in any way and I'm sure she'd rather marry Neville than you, you stupid ferret!" Ginny shouted. Malfoy looked rather like he'd been drenched in cold water. Simultaneously, Harry, Ron, and I burst out laughing.

"Come on Granger, I'm starting to lose my mind due to this company," Malfoy demanded. I looked at my best friends and gave them each a hug. Tears filled my eyes.

"Bye," I sighed. Harry held on tighter; he always was the most understanding.

"Remember, if you need me, or if Malfoy gives you any trouble, I'll come get you anytime, anywhere," he whispered. Malfoy grabbed my arm.

"Granger, do you suddenly feel the need to anger my parents," he growled. I let go of my friends and waved goodbye, knowing fully that I might never see them again.


	4. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


	5. Dinner With TheEnemy?

I felt a tight, uncomfortable squeezing sensation before appearing in front of the Malfoy Manor. Involuntarily shuddering, I saw Malfoy lower his grip from my arm to hold my hand in what seemed like a comforting way. My face heated up at his gentle touch, something I was not used to with him. He smirked.

"Come on Granger; we don't have all day." Placing his other hand on the door, he paused. "Perhaps, under the circumstances, I should at least attempt to call you by your name. Shall we go inside, Hermione?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Y-yes," I stammered. His gray eyes locked onto mine.  
"Yes who?" He asked, staring down at me.

"Yes, Draco." I sighed, looking down. Smiling for once instead of smirking, Draco pushed the door open.

"Mother?" He called. "Father?" Receiving no answer, he pulled me to the dining hall with a puzzled expression. "Oh my gods…" I looked into the room to see decorations all over and Draco's parents standing next to the table. Narcissa had a smile of pure happiness on her face, while Lucius had one of…worry? Odd.

"Welcome home son, Hermione," Narcissa greeted warmly, walking over to pull me into a hug. Lucius stood by awkwardly until his wife was done, then proceeded to put one arm around his future daughter-in-law.

"We're so excited to have a new addition to the family," he stated, letting go. Confused, I smiled cautiously.

"We thought Draco would **never** settle down!" Narcissa agreed, causing Draco to scowl.

"Mother," he complained. "I'm sure Hermione would rather sit down to dinner instead of becoming a victim to your excitement." His mother smiled at his embarrassment.

"Of course." She sat down in her seat, indicating for me to sit across from her with Lucius on her right and Draco to my left. A house elf immediately walked over to us carrying goblets of wine.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked quietly. "I don't drink…" Narcissa smiled at my shyness.

"Call me mom," she insisted "and I know just the thing." Calling the house elf over, she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and walked back to the kitchen, quickly returning with another goblet fun of a clear, bubbly liquid. Hesitantly, I took a sip of the drink, grinning as I swallowed.

"Ginger ale!" I giggled. Who'd have thought that they had muggle drinks in the household? As if reading my thoughts, Narcissa explained.

"I had a few muggle treats added to kitchen hoping that they would make you more comfortable. We have candies, soda, pastries, and these odd little things called bubble gum…" She paused. "I tried that, but honestly I have no idea what to do. Do you swallow it? Perhaps you can teach me?"

"I'd love to!" It wasn't a lie. Narcissa seemed genuinely excited to have me here, and she even wanted me to call her mom! This was so weird, but in a way that calmed my nerves. The meal passed quickly, and the conversation was pleasant. Draco's parents asked me every detail about myself while he himself stayed silent. I think he was uncomfortable.

"Draco, show Hermione to her room!" Narcissa ordered, winking at me. I wondered what that was for.

"You mean **my** room, Mother." I gasped, causing the others to look at me like I'd lost it. Coughing in attempt to cover it up, I looked down. Lucius actually laughed, which surprised me.

"Now, Draco," demanded the apparently-not-so-mean Death Eater. He nodded, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Goodnight dear!" Narcissa told me, giving me a hug while also whispering "If you need anything or have a craving for one of those little treats, the kitchen is quite easy to find from your room." I smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered back "Mom." Her contentment was visible to everyone within a five-mile radius.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy," I told Lucius, still a little worried about him. He repeated Narcissa's actions, whispering "You can call me dad, if you want." Following Draco, I grew fearful. What would happen when the two of us were forced to share a room?

_**Hey guys, I worked really hard on this chapter, and I'm going to the Bahamas this week but I will try my hardest to do some writing! I have to say I love you all! I wasn't expecting so many reviews, but I loved the response. I only wanted to know if you guys were still interested in this story after my lack of updating, but apparently you are! Thank you so much, and I'd love it if you continued to review!**_

_**-Love, OnceUponABrokenFairytale**_


End file.
